


this is what im made with (this is love)

by Minirainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, its literally just fluff, jeongyeon centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirainbow/pseuds/Minirainbow
Summary: Playgirl Jeongyeon really wasn't expecting to fall in love, but maybe she's okay with it.OR3 times Jeongyeon refuses to admit she's going soft and 1 time she fully accepts it.





	this is what im made with (this is love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I whipped up in a few hours after I was inspired by a couple Jeonghyo pics I saw on twitter and this just kinda happened. Un-BETA'd, all mistakes are mine, and it was proofread at 1am! Hope you enjoy this fluff!!

1.

To say Jihyo had been unplanned would’ve been the understatement of the century.

For the first 2 and a half years of Jeongyeon’s college life she’d spent it enjoying herself, one may argue far too much, as she drifted from girl to girl; rather quickly gaining the reputation of a player with a tendency for breaking hearts with little to no remorse. Sana called her a stud, Nayeon called her an ass.

Being single, attractive and openly gay at college meant it was almost too easy for Jeongyeon to meet girls; whilst her reputation could’ve become a very negative thing, it also translated into her being notoriously good in bed - thus she never had to look for very long nor very hard at parties or clubs to find someone to hook up with. She was surrounded by single people, so there really wasn’t anyone to make a relationship seem desirable. The only couple she knew, and was friends with, was Nayeon and Momo and they hardly made her desperate for a girlfriend; she’d never met anyone so disgustingly in love, and it was gross.

It was almost sweet the amount of attempts Nayeon and Momo made to try and get her to settle down, the amount of friends they’d usher her way in a fruitless attempt to get Jeongyeon to rethink the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing. But, it always ended in exactly the same way:

  1. Jeongyeon flirts with the girl to get her into bed.
  2. She has sex with said girl and then doesn’t call her.
  3. Momo and Nayeon get mad.

It was no secret Jeongyeon enjoyed being single and was adamant that she wasn’t designed to survive in a relationship. After each of Nayeon and Momo’s attempts she’d always say some cheesy line about how ‘she wasn’t supposed to be tied down’ and that it’d take a really special girl to change her mind; like Lee Sunmi or Bae Joohyun.

So when she was first introduced to Jihyo by Momo, in some crappy bar where they were having a small get together with friends, who she learned was Nayeon’s friend she’d met in the college’s glee club, she really didn’t expect herself to get so unbelievably flustered and completely fumble her way through a conversation; making herself look like a complete and utter dumbass. The whole situation was truly humiliating, and Momo’s smug smirk as she watched her and Jihyo talk did nothing to calm her nerves, but Jihyo never stopped smiling at her and Jeongyeon was certain her heart may collapse.

The next day, despite her attempts to avoid them, Nayeon and Momo had cornered her in the library and teased her relentlessly about how hopeless she’d been. Momo would recount little anecdotes, Nayeon would laugh _ far _too loudly and Jeongyeon would bury her head further into her book in a desperate attempt to escape the world.

“Oh, Nayeon.” Momo started, already wheezing. “You should’ve seen Jeong’s face when Jihyo smiled at her, I’ve never seen a face like that before. It was, like, a mixture between sheer terror and hopeless adoration.”

“Fuck off, is our Jeongyeon finally capable of feeling an emotion towards a girl that _ isn’t _horny or hatred?” Nayeon gasped dramatically, clutching her chest before bursting out into unfiltered cackles.

“Haha, very funny.” Jeongyeon grumbled. “Can you leave now so I can focus on my work?” 

“Absolutely not, Momo and I have finally found _ the _girl to finally make you go soft.” Nayeon teased.

“I’m not going soft, she was just really sweet.” Jeongyeon countered quickly. “Nothing like the girls you usually set me up with.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno, just Jihyo seems way too kind and innocent to be hanging around me.” Jeongyeon shrugged. “Most of the time you set me up with girls who aren’t looking for serious, and then get mad at me when it turns into a one night stand,” Jeongyeon paused to glare at the pair, “but Jihyo seems like someone who wants a proper girlfriend, and she deserves that.”

“Who’s to say you couldn’t settle down with someone like her?” Momo quickly interjected, before Nayeon could say something stupid.

“I don’t think she liked me very much, I’m definitely not her type.” Jeongyeon chuckled, turning her attention back to her worksheet as she did her best to ignore the loud gasping from the pair next to her.

“Would you say she’s your type?” Nayeon pressed carefully.

“If I was to settle down, not saying I’m going to because I’m enjoying being single right now,” Jeongyeon started, pausing to gather her thoughts and think the question over, “she _ could _be the kind of girl I could maybe see myself dating.”

“Perfect!” Momo squealed, far too loudly and excitedly to _ not _make Jeongyeon anxious. “Because she thought you were really cute and asked for your number.”

“Wait, really?” Jeongyeon failed to hide her shock and excitement at that, whipping her head around to face Nayeon and Momo; who were smirking at her devilishly. “I mean, that’s cool you can give it to her, I guess.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes at Momo, who shrugged in return, before scribbling something down on a scrap of paper and sliding it over to Jeongyeon.

“Here’s her number.” Nayeon tone suddenly very serious. “I swear to god if you don’t text her, I _ will _kill you, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Jeongyeon scoffed with a wink, she glanced down at the phone number staring back at her, almost mocking her. “And I’ll think about it, I promise.”

Momo and Nayeon smiled at her hopefully, silently begging her to listen to her gut and actually make an effort for once. They muttered something about leaving her to do her work before walking away, leaving Jeongyeon alone to her thoughts. She shoved the scrap of paper into her pocket with the purpose of ‘forgetting’ about it, and facing Nayeon’s wrath later - much like how these set ups usually went.

She plugged the phone number into her phone the second she got home. Before finally caving and texting Jihyo a day later.

  


2.

It took almost 3 weeks of unofficially dating Jihyo before Nayeon found out; and she’d never willingly admit it to anyone but herself, and maybe Jihyo, but they were some of the best weeks of her life so far. They’d both agreed to keep it quiet for a while as they both knew how irritating Nayeon could be; and Jeongyeon had emphasised just how annoying Nayeon _ and _Momo would be if they found out she was dating.

They did their best to strategically engineer everything in order to prolong the amount of time before Nayeon found out, including lying and saying Jeongyeon never texted Jihyo, and lying about where they were when they went on dates.

On their first date Jeongyeon took Jihyo to see the latest Avengers movie, and got unbelievably invested in the film to the point it was borderline embarrassing; the way she would grumble whenever a character she liked got hurt, sit up in her seat during fight scenes and would ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at all of the cool special effects. WIth anyone else she would’ve played it off as her taking the piss, but then Jihyo said she thought it was cute how excited Jeongyeon got, and she couldn't stop blushing.

Casual study dates at Jeongyeon’s apartment became a regular thing. Even though they had completely different majors, Jeongyeon a journalism major and Jihyo a music major, they’d spend hours in comfortable silence as they studied; at least Jihyo studied and Jeongyeon would repeatedly distract herself until Jihyo told her off for not working. It worked perfectly, because Jeongyeon’s roommate was never around and Jihyo’s never left their apartment and was extremely loud and obnoxious.

The three weeks of peace were sheer bliss. But, alas, they’d grossly underestimated just how nosy Nayeon was and simultaneously forgotten that Nayeon had a key to her apartment. So, all it took was Nayeon unexpectedly barging into her apartment during one of their study dates, and their bubble of peace and secrecy was burst.

It was fun while it lasted.

Despite Jeongyeon’s desperate attempts to avoid Nayeon’s brutal questioning, involving blocking her on all social media and her phone number, and even considering getting her locks changed, she was once again cornered in the library whilst she was trying to study.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Jihyo were dating?” Nayeon hissed at her, slamming her hands on the table making Jeongyeon jump out of her skin. “She told me you’ve been seeing each other for 3 whole weeks, and I was made to believe you never texted her.”

“Nayeon, this is exactly why I didn’t tell you.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “You’re legitimately insane sometimes, and unbelievably annoying about my love life. There was _ no way _I was gonna tell you about Jihyo and I until we knew what we wanted.”

“There’s no way I’m that bad.” Nayeon frowned at her, pouting.

“You literally scrunched up my source sheet in a fit of rage at the fact I didn’t tell you I was seeing someone.” Jeongyeon pointed out in disbelief herself, shaking her head exasperatedly as she watched Nayeon sheepishly relinquish the source sheet.

“Sorry.” Nayeon winced. “I’m just excited because you _ never _date. You haven’t had a girlfriend since junior year of high school, Jeong. This is a big deal!”

Nayeon looked at her so excitedly, her eyes bright and bunny teeth on full show, and Jeongyeon couldn’t suppress the shy smile that spread across her face. Nayeon’s hand shook her shoulder excitedly and Nayeon squealed happily as she sat down in the chair next to her.

“Calm down, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon chuckled, prying her hand off her shoulder. “I mean we’ve only been seeing each other for 3 weeks, don’t get too excited. A lot could happen, like either one of us could change our minds.”

“Oh fuck off, Jeong.” Nayeon scoffed, rolled her eyes at her tiredly and shoved at her shoulder half-heartedly. “The fact that you went to that much effort to keep it hidden from me because you were worried about me ruining it. You’re totally serious about this girl.”

“It’s only been 3 weeks though.” Jeongyeon rebutted weakly. “It would take a whole lot for me to be serious after only 3 weeks, Nayeon.”

“Wow, I’m just that good at matchmaking that I managed to find Yoo Jeongyeon’s dream girl.” Nayeon bragged, completely ignoring Jeongyeon as she smiled to herself and patted herself on the back. “I’m totally wasting my time with ___, I should definitely go into professional matchmaking. Is that a thing? It really should be, I’d make a killing.”

“It was a thing in the 90s before mobile phones, now people just use Tinder and Bumble.” Jeongyeon explained. “And she’s not my dream girl, she’s just a girl I’m casually seeing. I doubt it’s going anywhere.”

“Casually seeing? Doubt it’s going anywhere, huh?” Nayeon eyed her skeptically. “Have you two fucked yet?”

“Well… no.” Jeongyeon answered, blushing profusely at the question.

“Have you at least kissed yet?” Nayeon pressed further, smirking triumphantly.

“Yes, actually we have.” Jeongyeon responded proudly, folding her arms over her chest as if she’d won.

“On the lips?”

“Oh, then no.” Jeongyeon recoiled slightly, unfolding her arms and leaning them on the table in front of her, eyeing Nayeon cautiously as she tried to anticipate her next move.

“Why haven’t you kissed her yet.”

“There hasn’t been a good time, I was waiting for the perfect moment.” Jeongyeon mumbled shyly, face flushed a bright red out of embarrassment. Nayeon just laughed.

“Oh my god! You’re totally going to marry this girl!” Nayeon exclaimed excitedly. “I have _ never _heard you say that you waited for the ‘perfect moment’ to kiss a girl before. I never thought I’d live to see the day you ignored the horny part of your brain, I’m so proud! You mastered it before me!”

“Shut up! You’re gonna marry her!” Jeongyeon whined, face planting the table in a desperate attempt to hide her shame.

“Trust me, I would, but either you or Momo would kill me if I tried.” Nayeon teased, poking at Jeongyeon’s exposed side as she giggled maniacally. “You’ve totally gone soft! I can’t believe campus playgirl Jeongyeon has finally been tamed!”

“I have not gone soft, maybe I just like her a little bit.” Jeongyeon grumbled frustradely, looking up from where she lay on the table to shoot Nayeon a glare as the other girl laughed. “Stop laughing, you’re so annoying.”

“Jeong, in all seriousness, it’s totally okay that you’ve gone a bit soft.” Nayeon smiled at her warmly. “I never thought I’d see the day you get flustered over a girl, I’m thrilled I got to see it before I died to be honest.”

“I’ve not gone soft.” Jeongyeon muttered grumpily.

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Nayeon teased with a roll of her eyes. “If it means anything to you though, I think Jihyo is perfect for you and she seems to think you’re great for her so. Don’t fuck it up Yoo, we’re rooting for you.”

And with that Nayeon was gone, and Jeongyeon was left sitting in the far corner of the library, a goofy grin plastered on her face, thinking about how Jihyo thought they were good for each other. She sat there near paralysed for a full 10 minutes before she pulled out her phone, her referencing homework long forgotten, and texted Jihyo telling her all about her horrifying visit from Nayeon.

(Jihyo called her ‘her poor baby’ and Jeongyeon had to try really hard to not let her heart beat out of her chest.)

2 ½.

Nayeon’s words rang in her mind a whole lot longer than she’d like to admit, she thought long and hard about her relationship with Jihyo and where she wanted it to go. That Saturday she invited Jihyo over to watch Netflix shows all day with her while her roommate was visiting her parents.

She pulled Jihyo onto the firescape just as the sun was setting so they’d have the perfect view to watch it, huddled close in the cold february air, and Jeongyeon just watched Jihyo the whole time. The way her eyes sparkled and she smiled so brightly was completely mesmerizing, the sun had nothing on that.

Jihyo turned to her, still smiling oh so brightly, and Jeongyeon just had to kiss her then.

The kiss was chaste, painfully short compared to kisses she’d shared with girls in the past, but it was by far the best kiss of her life purely for the way Jihyo’s eyes shone back at her when she opened hers and the small, shy giggle that made its way past Jihyo’s lips.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she couldn’t have stopped the next 5 words that escaped her lips if she’d tried.

_ “Will you be my girlfriend?” _

_ “Of course I will.” _Jeongyeon had never seen a smile so beautiful before.

Maybe she was a little bit soft.

3.

It had been 2 months and 29 days since Jeongyeon asked Jihyo to be her girlfriend, 2 months and 29 days since Jihyo accepted. Not that she was counting or anything. It all still seemed unbelievably surreal and if anyone asked her if she was dreaming she’d probably say yes; and so would the entirety of their school population who had all truly believed Jeongyeon was incapable of commitment. In fairness, Jeongyeon had been convinced of that herself.

The amount of teasing she sustained from her friends and even people she barely knew was almost irritating, and she was certain she would’ve flipped out at some of the jokes had it not been for the fact she knew Jihyo didn’t like it when she yelled at others. And, also, all it took for her to calm down nowadays was Jihyo holding her hand, squeezing it gently.

But, the jokes and teasings were nothing compared to the nonstop pleading from Momo and Nayeon to get a double date from the pair. Jeongyeon would always answer their requests with the same ‘no way am I willingly going anywhere near you two on a date setting, you’re gross enough on a normal day’ excuse, and Nayeon and Momo would promise to minimise their PDA to no avail; everyone knew that wasn’t physically possible and they’d never keep that promise.

Right now, however, none of that mattered; it was her 3 month anniversary with Jihyo on friday and she’d planned the perfect date for them. She had bragged endlessly to Jihyo about her amazing date planning skills, who had just laughed at her and expressed her excitement. To say she was looking forward to their weekend together would’ve been a huge understatement; she’d engineered the perfect weekend for the both of them. Despite Jihyo repeatedly telling her she didn’t need Jeongyeon to do anything big, as long as they were together, she’d planned the best set of dates for them both and she was proud of herself.

“Jeongyeon!” Came the unmistakable sound of Sana’s voice, cutting through her thoughts. Jeongyeon turned around to see Sana, Nayeon and Chaeyoung waving at her frantically as they traversed the busy cafe to get to her.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jeongyeon smiled at them warmly as they pulled chairs up to her table.

“We have exciting news.” Chaeyoung grinned at her, Nayeon and Sana nodded frantically.

“We have all been invited to Sooyoung’s birthday party this weekend, we’re talking 3 whole days of nonstop parties.” Sana excitedly explained, tapping at her phone before showing Jeongyeon what was on the screen, a house of sorts. “This is her auntie’s house, it’s practically a mansion, and she’s got it for the whole weekend. It’s gonna be the last huge party before finals and Chaeng got us all invited.”

“You’re very welcome, Miss Yoo, Miss Im, Miss Minatozaki.” Chaeng said proudly. “I mean, it was an open house kinda party, I just asked if we could go and she said yes.” She clarified quickly, eliciting a chuckle from Jeongyeon. “But, regardless, it’s gonna be sick and everyone’s going!”

“So, we getting ready at your apartment? Or mine? Or…?” Sana asked, Jeongyeon raised a confused eyebrow at the girl.

“Sorry, what?” Jeongyeon looked at them both, confused.

“Where are we gonna pregame?” Sana reiterated. “I know we usually do it at mine, but I figured your roommate was going so we could maybe pregame at yours, and we all agreed never to do it at Nayeon’s again after the New Year’s incident?”

“Not my fault you didn’t knock.” Nayeon grumbled to herself.

“Hold on, who said I was even going?” Jeongyeon asked with a laugh.

“You never pass up on parties, Jeong.” Chaeyoung explained as if it were obvious. “Why, do you have plans?”

“Yeah, it’s Jihyo and I’s 3 month anniversary on friday, I kinda have a whole weekend worth of plans already.” Jeongyeon shrugged. “Sorry guys, I’ll have to pass this time.”

“Jeong, with all do respect, 3 month anniversaries are absolutely not a thing.” Chaeyoung giggled, Sana smirked at her with an eyebrow raised as well as Nayeon shook her head.

“Well, the fuck was I supposed to know that I haven’t had a girlfriend in years.” Jeongyeon defended. “Whatever, the weekend is all planned I can’t back out from it now. No matter how amazing the party, sorry guys.”

“Is there no way you could come for even just one of the evenings? Surely you’ve got time?” Sana asked, pouting at her in an attempt to sway her.

“No way, I’ve got this weekend perfectly planned, plus I don’t think parties are really Jihyo’s scene.” Jeongyeon explained. “Friday she’s coming round after class and we’re gonna watch The Handmaiden, I’ve never seen it but she gushes about it so much, and then- ”

“You’re gonna fuck because you just watched The Handmaiden.” Nayeon interrupted deadpanned, Sana and Chaeyoung burst into laughter as Jeongyeon glared at her.

“As I was saying, we’re gonna watch the sunset on my fire escape. That’s where I asked her to be my girlfriend.” Jeongyeon blushed and smiled softly to herself as she recalled that night. “Then on Saturday, we’re gonna for brunch at this cafe I introduced her to and- ”

“Jeong, I really hate to interrupt and I know Sana hates that I interrupted,” Both she and Chaeyoung glanced over at Sana who was pouting, “but I just have to say, you are so totally in love with this girl. Like I never thought I’d see you so soft for someone.”

“It’s only been 3 months, I’m not in love with her and I’m definitely not soft.” Jeongyeon grumbled, pouting.

“It’s absolutely not a bad thing, Jeong.” Sana interjected with a soft smile. “It’s a really nice side of you we’re not used to seeing, you’re really lucky to have met someone who makes you this happy.”

“Honestly, props to Jihyo though. She tamed the untameable and then made her this soft, sappy and lovestruck dork.” Chaeyoung teased. 

“It’s really nice to see, I remember when Nayeon and Momo were going through this phase.” Sana agreed.

“Now they’re just irritating.” Chaeyoung sighed sadly.

“Oh, fuck off.” Nayeon grumbled.

“Jihyo and I will never be as annoying as Nayeon and Momo, don’t worry.” Jeongyeon assured quickly, unable to fight the grin at the way Nayeon gasped in fake upset.

“Clearly you haven’t seen yourselves in public, you two are so touchy sometimes.” Sana winked at her, before standing up and pulling Chaeyoung and Nayeon with her. “Have a nice weekend Jeong, send my love to Jihyo!”

“Use protection!” Nayeon called out to her with her sign song voice, Jeongyeon covered her face with her hands to hide the frustrated blush.

+1.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of having Jihyo snuggled into her side, humming along to some theme song to a show on TV. Days like this were her favourite, when schoolwork was either finished or forgotten about and they could just sit together, so wrapped up in one another and not have to worry about anything. Jeongyeon was pretty sure she’d never been this calm and happy before in her life, other than all the other mornings she’d spent like this with Jihyo.

It was the Sunday morning of Jeongyeon’s ‘perfectly planned 3 month anniversary weekend’, and instead of going to the Han River, as planned, to go bike riding Jihyo had sleepily suggested they just have a lazy day, and Jeongyeon couldn’t find it in her heart to say no; and even she had to admit this was just as nice.

Jihyo yawned loudly and removed herself from where she’d been glued to Jeongyeon’s side, much to the other girls displeasure who promptly started whining and pouting as Jihyo stood up from where they were on the couch. Jihyo just chuckled, pinched her cheek and leant down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips to stop her pouting.

“Stop being all pouty, I’m just going to make some coffee.” Jihyo explained softly, kissed Jeongyeon on the lips once again before sauntering off towards the kitchen; leaving a dazed Jeongyeon, with a goofy smile plastered on her face, lazing on the couch.

“Can you make me a mug, please?” Jeongyeon called out to her.

“Of course, baby,” Jeongyeon tried desperately to not get flustered by the pet name, “3 sugars no milk, right?”

“You know me so well babe.” Jeongyeon replied. “Is it in my- ”

“Yes, it’s in your favourite mug, the one you got from legoland, right?”

“The very same.” Jeongyeon smiled happily as Jihyo reentered the living room, two mugs of coffee in her hands

Jihyo carefully carried them over to the couch, placed them both down on the coffee table and reclaimed her spot snuggled into Jeongyeon’s side, her legs resting on her lap; humming to herself contentedly and closing her eyes when Jeongyeon slung an arm over shoulder.

“You’re gonna really struggle to drink your coffee sat like that.” Jeongyeon teased, poking Jihyo’s cheek when the other girl puffed them out at her comment.

“I know, but it’s too hot right now and you’re comfy.” Jihyo purred, snuggling closer to Jeongyeon as if to prove her point.

“You’re really comfy too, and you’re really warm, so I’ll let it slide.” Jeongyeon cooed in agreement. “But, don’t let the coffee go cold. You went all the way into the kitchen for that.”

“Don’t you think how someone takes their coffee tells you a lot about a person?” Jihyo opened her eyes and peered up and Jeongyeon curiously.

“Oh definitely.” Jeongyeon hummed, pausing to think for a second. “You have yours with milk and one sugar, because you look all sweet and cute but you’ve also got a bit of a kick to you.”

“I like that.” Jihyo agreed. “How does Nayeon take her coffee?”

“No milk and one sugar.” Jeongyeon replied, giggled mischievously to herself. “That’s because she is a bitter little demon.”

“Be nice.”

“Did I lie?”

“I never said that.” Jihyo giggled, it was quickly becoming Jeongyeon’s favourite sound.

“What about me then.” Jeongyeon asked. “What does my coffee order tell you about me?”

“No milk, 3 sugars?” Jihyo clicked her tongue in thought. “You look all tough and cool, but really you’re the sweetest with a heart of gold, who gets flustered when her girlfriend calls her ‘baby’.”

“Okay you were spot on until that last part.” Jeongyeon grumbled. “I don’t get flustered when you call me ‘baby’, this is blatant slander.”

“_ Babyyyy~” _ Jihyo sat up to smirk at her and make eye contact as she sang the pet name, Jeongyeon did her best to fight the blush spreading across her cheeks. “My _ baby~ _all flustered and cute.” Jihyo cooed and pinched her cheek gently, causing Jeongyeon to whine.

“That’s cheating and you know it.”

“You’re just grumpy because you’re a sleepy _ baby~. _” Jihyo teased with a wink, leaning over to grab her coffee mug, taking a long drink from it before sitting back down next to Jeongyeon. “Your roommate buys good coffee.”

“I have the best roommate imaginable, she pays rent, is never here and buys us really nice coffee.” Jeongyeon hummed in agreement as she leant over to grab her own mug, taking a drink.

“You’re a very lucky girl, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jihyo whistled jokingly.

“The luckiest in the whole world.” Jeongyeon murmured softly as she admired Jihyo drinking her coffee for a second. It never ceased to amaze her how a person could look so beautiful doing anything and everything, and she couldn’t imagine a time she’d ever get bored of just watching her. Maybe one day her heart would settle around her, but right now that didn’t seem likely at all.

Jeongyeon leant forward to place her coffee mug back on the table, before plucking Jihyo’s out of her hand as well and placing that on the coffee table too. She ignored Jihyo’s little yelp in surprise and instead moved to tilt Jihyo’s face towards hers, her hands resting gently on her jaw, and capture her lips in a soft kiss. Jihyo squeaked a little in shock before melting into the kiss almost immediately, wrapping her hands around Jeongyeon’s neck loosely as she let Jeongyeon angle her face to deepen the kiss.

Jihyo hummed as she moved so she was straddling Jeongyeon’s lap, continuing their slow kiss. It was perfect and neither of them could imagine anywhere they’d rather be in that moment. Jeongyeon couldn’t hold back the little groan of complaint when Jihyo broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

“You taste like coffee.” Jihyo whispered softly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

“So do you.” Jeongyeon hummed in agreement. “I kinda like it.”

“Me too.” Jihyo agreed quietly. “What was that kiss for?”

“You look so pretty, I couldn’t help myself.” Jeongyeon answered with a cheeky smile.

“You’ve gone soft, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jihyo murmured.

“And it’s all your fault, Park Jihyo.” Jeongyeon grinned. “I think I love you.”

“Yeah?” Jihyo opened her eyes, and leant back in her seat on Jeongyeon's lap to look her in the eyes.

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon nodded gently.

“Good. Because I think I love you too.” Jihyo sighed happily, leaning down to capture Jeongyeon’s lips in another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
Follow me on twitter: @hasubongi  
Send me CC's, link in pinned, and check out my Mihyo social media AU (also in pinned) if you haven't already!  
Thank you, and see you again soon (hopefully)


End file.
